


don’t close your eyes

by boyvender



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Angst, Character Death, Death, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 15:31:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyvender/pseuds/boyvender
Summary: “I know this hurts, but you have to stay awake.”An au where Johnny and Lucas are cops.





	don’t close your eyes

“I know this hurts, but you have to stay awake.”

Lucas had gotten shot and Johnny was holding him in his arms. It hurt a lot he had to admit. Like something was burning on his skin, he wanted to cry so bad. 

“It hurts so much I don’t think I can handle this.” Lucas said quietly while sobbing. He didn’t want to show his weak side to Johnny but it was just so painful. 

“Hey c’mon you’re going to be fine okay? Don’t start losing hope, please,” Johnny was starting to panic, he didn’t know what to do. The ambulance still hadn’t arrived and he absolutely did not want to lose Lucas.  
“You’re going to be fine, believe me Lucas, it’s going to be ok.”

“I feel so tired, I just want to sleep.” Lucas said quietly, time had passed even more and the ambulance was still nowhere to be seen.  
Where the fuck are they, Johnny had thought to himself.   
Lucas was getting more tired and it seemed like he wanted to close his eyes real bad.  
“Don’t close your eyes, please don’t close your eyes,” the panic in Johnny's voice grew and his anxiety went up the roof.   
“Come on Lucas, don’t give up on me.”   
But it was too late, the boy was quiet and his eyes were closed.

“No please no, I can’t live without you,” Johnny cried while hugging him tightly.  
“I never got to tell you how much I love you, please don’t die on me...please,” he whispered softly. 

“I’m so sorry.”


End file.
